Seperated
by krisella
Summary: Pit is trying to prove himself and find the point of existense. Meanwhile Peach ends up trapped in the Brawl stadium. They meet, but under a life threatening circumstance caused by angry Lucaria on the search for her twin brother! It's different, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Big Bang

_Just for a fun fact, I'd like to tell you that this story was inspired by another fanfic called "Attached!" I was going to have this story be based off it, but then I changed my mind. My story was manifesting itself into a story of it's own story, so I changed it. I wanted to have the option of being able to do whatever I wanted. "Attached" is a good story though, and if it weren't for that story this one wouldn't exist! _

_Props for "Attached"_

* * *

Lucaria leaped down into the cement path, the hot afternoon sun beating down on her back. A sign above her head hung from the stone tunnel.

'**WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH BROS. STADIUM!**'

Following this sign were several other smaller signs. Each one had a different direction to another area inside.

"Hmph."

After glancing around to make sure no one was near, Lucaria opened her small satchel and fished out the only item residing inside there. A small, shiny, and multi-coloured plant consisting of leaves twirling around in a swirly pattern met her hand.

Time flower. That was what this plant was commonly referred to. This very one was picked near Lucaria's home, near the Tree of New Beginnings. Lucaria stared at it. It responded by glowing, and at the very tip the leaves began to part, like the bud of a rose opening up. Light shot out, and a holographic-like image displayed in front of Lucaria.

A sepia image of a figure almost exactly the same as Lucaria appeared. He didn't notice Lucaria standing there watching him. He glanced up at the sign, then entered the tunnel. The figure disappeared just as the flower closed and dulled to it's normal state. Lucaria half-smirked.

"Well well well brother, I've finally tracked you down."

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2 A Tale of Two Cities

_**"This is a land where angels live, a land that strives to live in peace and harmony. It's a land that would be envied by the most content of beings, man or animal alike. We shall always remain thankful for it or risk damnation to leave Angel Land until our unnavoidable desire to return destroys ourselves and those around us."**_

**These are sacred words. They have been passed down by word of mouth, and are repeated once every earth year to remind each angel of the words surrounding their homes. Last year, as with every year, the words echoed through Angel Land. Our story begins just short of a year later...**

**--**

Pit lazily glided from one building to the other as he finished his daily rounds. While flapping his wings a few times, he thought back to his past. So much fun, adventure, and action created it.

His wings gave as usual, so he held them straight out as he glided to the next building.

"Oof." Pit let out a puff of air; his landing had been rougher than usual. This worried Pit. His flight maneuvers had started to become less and less controlled. '_Not that I have perfect flight to begin with_,' Pit thought while taking a quick glance at his wings. Angels were famous for flying, but Pit was, well, different. It was his one weakness that held him back. Cursed from a birth defect, Pit could only fly half-a-dozen feet into the air before his wings gave and he was forced to fall back to the ground. Pit found that he could sustain his time in the air by gliding, but it wasn't the same as lifting into the air with the ease he should have had.

"Hey, Kid Icarus!" someone shouted. Pit took a fleeting look down from the building he was standing on. Two adolescent angels, both male, that he didn't recognize stood there smiling and waving, not that Pit had expected to know them. Kid Icarus was his nickname, awarded to him for his noble and heroic actions from times past. Only his real friends called him Pit.

At the time, and to this day, Pit felt honoured to be dubbed after Icarus, a man who gained wings and became fascinated and immersed in the ability to fly, but he didn't feel that he deserved it. Icarus flew so high that he almost reached the sun, whereas Pit…

"I'm Boran, and this is Caycious!" one of the angels yelled to Pit. Caycious seemed to be the shy one. Pit nodded at them.

He shouted to them, "Nice to meet you Boran," he yelled nodding at Boran. The kid gave him a toothy smile. Pit then nodded to his friend, "And you too..."

"Say-see-ess," shouted Boran, sounding out Caycious's name. Pit nodded again and smirked slightly.

"Caycious," he said. The two angels looked at each other with shocked wide eyes and a huge smile, as if it was an honour for him to say their names. He stared at them for a moment.

"Sorry guys, but I cannot stay and chat. I am running rounds," he informed. They seemed disappointed.

"Maybe we can talk some other time?" Boran asked.

"Maybe," said Pit, doubting it. Excited, they ran off. Pit smiled slightly, then yawned. He glided to another building, then walked to its edge. He looked around at the wonders of his birthplace, Angel Land.

Angel Land, a beautiful name for an extraordinary place. Pit saw the buildings supported by the white fluffy clouds, and below the clouds the seemingly endless sky (as well as all around). The sun was smiling in his hair, the damp scent of cloud was frolicking into Pit's nose, and the air tasted wonderfully fresh. With this and all of the marble buildings creating Angel Land, life seemed so…seemed so…

Boring. Pit rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. What had happened? He used to have so much fun. Where did it all start?

Well, that answer was obvious. It had started when Medusa's army went in a rampage in an attempt to destroy Angel Land. The army gathered up the three sacred treasures that were confided in Angel Land and attacked anyone they could find. Pit, with his defect-wings, was the only one who could not escape. He was captured and forced into the underworld as a prisoner. It turned out to be a blessing of sorts as Pit was soon spiriling into an adventure in which he collected the three sacred treasures and saved Palutena. As a result of these heroic actions he gained two awards: he earned the title and rank of general for Palutena's army, and he was dubbed his new name, Kid Icarus.

Palutena…Pit smiled. She was the one who had given him his nickname, and she was the only thing interesting around here. Having the three sacred treasures had been great, but Palutena, for reasons of safekeeping, had taken them all in the end and gave one to each fortress guardian. Being general had been fun, too, but now that there is no threat the only thing Pit has to do is rounds. Palutena was beautiful, with her golden skin and straight peppermint-green hair. She really was the only exciting thing around here, though Pit saw her rarely. Even being famous was-

"Kid Icarus!" Someone yelled. Pit sighed.

--

There was a knock at the door. "Princess, wake up call!"

She smiled and said nothing. Was she wearing everything needed? Hmm...dress that ends at the middle of her thigh...check. Blue round earrings...check. Stockings and brown tennis shoes...check. Now let's see, what's missing?

"...Princess?" The knocking became louder.

Of course! Her crown! A necessity for her every outfit! She leapt off her bed (but in a princessy manner) and opened her closet. There was a line of nearly identical crowns on a shelf that hung near the top. Giggling to herself, she reached for the closest one.

"...Princess? Are you in-" The door flew open.

"Whoa!" the toad that had been standing behind it was hit by the door and was flown into the wall. "P-P-Princess Toadstool?" The toad's eyes were swirly and his head moved in a circular motion as a result of the blow.

Peach smiled down onto the toad. "Oh, I'm sorry sir toad. I didn't hurt you, did I?" the toad shook his head, though whether to signal that no, he was not hurt, or that he was trying to shake the dizziness out of his noggin, she didn't know.

"Good." She giggled again.

When the toad's eyes stopped swirling, he jumped to his feet and bowed. "You look different today. Is something wrong?" he asked, eyeing her outfit. And indeed she did look different. Normally she wore a pink dress with a blue gem in the center that was so long it covered her shoes (though she had many different varieties of long pink dresses with a blue gem in the center) and two white gloves that stretched to her elbows. Today however she sported a much shorter pink dress, some red tennis shoes, and brown socks that reached her knees. Her gloves lay neatly in her dresser.

Peach clasped her hands together. "It's a sunny day outside. I think after I eat breakfast I shall practice some tennis."

"Oh!" the toad said. He smiled. "Well, breakfast is almost ready!" He bowed again, then walked away. Peach giggled once more to herself, then re-entered her room. For a moment she stared out her window, enjoying the peaceful view.

"Huh? Wario?" She asked to herself, stretching the last word out. Indeed outside in the courtyard stood Wario, the fat and greedy cousin of her love, Mario, along with two toads. She expected trouble soon, Wario was a bit of a bully. What was he doing here, anyway? Peach didn't bother to leave her room and confront Wario, for the toads were doing their job already. All though...how long this would last...

She walked away from the window and booted up her computer (a pink labtop with a mushroom symbol on the back) and instantly logged into her IM.

PEACHESnCREAM: mornin princess

Peach smiled, excited.

StarStruckPrincess: Daisy! i havn't heard from u in awile

PEACHESnCREAM: i wuz on vac. i had a wonderful time in the delfino islands.

StarStruckPrincess: o! Mario took me there once, but we had a run-in w/ Bowser.

PEACHESnCREAM: ouch

StarStruckPrincess: its alrite, i spent most of the time I was captured in a hot tub

PEACHESnCREAM: u go girl! speaking of mario, isnt he comin over 2day?

StarStruckPrincess: howd u no?

PEACHESnCREAM: i email Luigi

StarStruckPrincess: awwwwwwwwwwwwww cute

PEACHESnCREAM: You shush! wel bak 2 my vacation

StarStruckPrincess: i gtg, thats the breakfast bell

PEACHESnCREAM: hey! i wasn't done yet!

Peach smiled and turned off her labtop.

After having breakfast, Peach grabbed her water bottle (filled with water...duh) and walked outside.

"Would you like me to escort you?" a toad, running outside, asked. This toad was different from the one she has seen this morning; it was shorter and more plump, but not to the point where it was overweight. Peach smiled. Toads were silly creatures, frequantly garbed with a blue vest with a yellow lining, large brown shoes, and diaper-shaped white pants. They commonly have a red spotted mushroom cap, though Peach had seen caps of different colours.

"No thank you, I do not require one," Peach informed, "though it is a lovely day for a walk." Seeing the toad's distressed look, she added, "Why don't you come with me? We could play together."

"Me? Play _tennis_? All right!" the toad said, shooting a hand in the air.

The tennis courts were located on the east side of the castle's grounds, about a five minute walk away. They traveled there in silence enjoying the fresh air and the green trees that peppered the courtyard. When they reached the courts, Peach walked over to the table that held the many differently assorted tennis raquets, each one with a special design. Peach grabbed the pink and white one with a crown symbol in the center. She then grabbed a multi-coloured one with a mushroom symbol, and held it out for the toad. He didn't notice for he had been gazing at the other raquets, as if deciding which one to pick.

"Umm...Sir Toad?" Peach asked. He turned and noticed her holding the raquet.

"Huh? Oh," he said. He grabbed the raquet from her hand. "Um, thanks." He walked over to one side of the court and waited for Peach.

Peach looked at the raquets he had been eyeing. She couldn't understand why he had been gazing at it; each raquet had been specially designed for different characters she knew, and she'd _never_ seen a toad show any interest in and raquet other than the one she had handed him.

"That's strange," Peach slowly said to herself. She shrugged and grabbed a ball, then walked over to the front side of the court.

Peach could tell that the toad was new to this game, so she prepared a quick tutorial in her mind. Before launching it, she questioned the toad.

"What is your name?"

"Huh? Oh," said the toad, his expression never changing, "it's, umm, Denmark."

Peach smiled at him. "I'm terribly sorry for not asking earlier. I've been trying to recall who you were for quite some time now, but it's as though I haven't seen you around the castle. A good princess should know her servants. Oh, I wish that I didn't have to call you fellow toads servants. It seems a little degrading. I've tried to change your titles many times, but none of you seem to mind. Really, you'd think that me being princess would have some influence over it. I'd prefer it if you toads were simply called attendants. That's not such a bad request, is it? Well, apparently it is. I've tried on numorous occasions to change it. I even used the word many times in my speech in replacement of 'servant' in hopes that others would pick up on it, but no one else did. Do _you_ mind?"

Denmark shook his head. "It's just a word, and anyway I know you don't mean it like that."

Peach nodded, frowning. "Hmm. I still don't like it. So Denmark, what a curious name! Where have you been working in the castle? Perhaps I should visit where you work, I hope I haven't overlooked any _other_ toads."

Denmark reddened slightly. "Me? I, umm, well, see umm I am new here. I, you know," he started to wave his hands around slightly, "I'm still learning, I don't have a profession or anything."

Peach blinked. "Oh. Well, let's get started then! Now, I assume you haven't played before, am I correct?" Denmark shook his head. "Good! That means I know where you stand. We can start fresh, right at the beginning."

After giving him a quick tutorial she began a nice gentle warm up, to start him off small. They started off with Peach simply hitting the ball to about mid-court on Denmark's side. He had no trouble returning it to Peach. Gradually she sped up the process and hit the ball in more and more difficult places. Needless to say, Denmark started to have trouble. Eventually he surprised Peach by, after failing to hit the ball for the tenth time in a row, yelling, "NO! NO! NO! WHY! WHY! HOW! HOW! HOW! HOW! HOW!" This was not something Peach was used to witnessing. He was acting just like a child, but he wasn't that young, even though it's hard to tell with toads. He couldn't have been younger than his late teens, though that would be a stretch. Peach, on first encounter, had guessed that he was around his mid to late twenties. So why was he acting this way? The only explanation Peach could come up with was that toads themselves usually acted in a childish manner, but still...

The tennis match eventually ended, but that was putting it lightly. Though it was sort of a blur, Peach recalled later on something that had to do with her pleas for him to calm down and his complaining. She never quite knew what would have happened if a loud _**BANG**_ hadn't interrupted them. If Peach had been familier with such things, she would have described it as 'a mix between a gunshot and a cannon fire.' But she wasn't, and so the closest thing she could think of that related to it was 'a bomb-omb after eating _plenty_ of sugar." Denmark instantly froze, and Peach looked around in confusion.

They waited for a few minutes, and nothing happened. They waited a few minutes more, and still nothing came. Peach was just wondering to herself why she hadn't reacted much when a toad that Peach recognized ran into the courts.

"Princess...there was..(pant)...it's this...(pant)...thing..(wheeze)..I need..." he then errupted in a tiny fit of coughs. Peach calmly walked over to him and forced him to sit on the ground.

"Now now Grennly, sit down. You need to rest. It's no good trying to talk to me in this state."

"Geeze, what happened to him?" Denmark asked.

"He ran all the way from the castle to here, which for him is like running a mile," she said, gesturing with her hands toward his oversized stomach. She turned and faced him again. "Speaking of which, mister," Peach scolded Grennly with the voice of a child scolding their new puppy, "I think it's time you went on a diet. I'm going to talk to the kitchen attendants about food restriction." Grennly looked fearful, particularly when she leaned in closer, hands on her hips, and said, "especially with those 'midnight snacks' you think I don't know about. How could one being eat three jars of jelly in three minutes? That's a jar a minute!"

"B-but that's just it Princess! The food! He stole it!" Grennly informed, slightly hysterical.

"Huh?" Princess Peach cocked her head. "The food?"

"How can you remain calm? HE took them!" By now Grennly had stood up and was shaking Peach by the shoulders.

"Who?" Denmark asked.

"WARIO! THAT THIEVING GREEDY LITTLE-" Grennly then went on to name Wario many names that mean nothing to humans but are of great disgrace to those of the toad race, such as 'shriveled-cap' and 'poisin shroom.' He went on a fit for goodness knows how long, but Peach and Denmark had started to walk away after 'THAT THIEVING...'

Peach giggled to herself. _Here we go_, she thought, _another adventure_.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 Falling Angel

_Note: Hello fans and fanettes! I apologize for having this chapter added a little late, a member of my family discovered the 'addicting art of computer games' and I haven't been able to get on for awhile. Well, there are two things I would like to say: 1) The first is that I deleted my original author's note from the prologue and added a new one, so you can view it if you'd like (DO IT NOW!! lolz). 2) Secondly I added a couple paragraphs to the beggining of chapter two. They are kind of important, so you should probably read them. Well, there you are, so enjoy! _

* * *

The sun, a large orange orb in the sky, begins to set. A sillhouette of an angel glides in the sky. Suddenly it stumbles in mid air, but it manages to regain balance. The shadowed figure lands exhausted on a nearby ceiling. There are no other angels around, which is just what he wants. After rounds (and after shaking off a few 'persistent' fans) Pit yearned to be alone. He could not think, not out in the open. After all, what was left in his life? The sunlight and the voices of others did nothing to comfort Pit. He needed action. He didn't belong...

'_Yes?'_ a voice in Pit's head asked. _'You do not belong where?'_ Pit looked around as he traveled from building to building. He did not almost think what he thought he might have almost thought of…did he?

Wait...what? That last thought baffled Pit. He stopped and leaned on a chimney. '_I just need to calm down, relax. I will just put my head to my hand, no, my hand to my head, or…wait…'_

What in the underworld was going on? Pit's flying was getting worse, and now he cannot even think. Ugh! He shook his wings in his fury and prepared to glide off again. He spread his wings fiercely, but after the first flap his wings bent and gave out. He hadn't even lifted off the building yet!

"AAAAGH!" Pit screamed in frustration. He wanted to stop. He wanted the world to stop. The sunlight continued to blind his eyes and the voices surrounding him magnified. Soon he would become blind, deaf, and flightless.

"No! Stop it!" Pit could not take it. He backed up to the end of the building, then started to run. When he reached the end of it he jumped. As he fell towards the ground he spread his wings, but his left wing got caught on his chiton. _'No, not now...Please.'_ When Pit normally glides, his wings are already out, but he had not been trying to fly and he had not thought to spread his wings out before jumping. In his rash action his wing caught on his clothes while the other was spread, and now he swirled and spiraled towards the ground at an alarming pace.

_**Crash! **_Pit landed on his wing. He heard something snapping, but he did not register the noise came from the breaking of his bones inside his wing. His adrenaline was pumping throughout his entire body. He needed to be alone. There had to be someplace…somewhere…

Pit started to run. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He did not feel the danger of running into any onlookers, for angels fly, not run. They only stop on the ground when their wings tire out. If one was to gaze around Angel Land they would find a traffic zone in remote areas in the sky with the ground practically deserted. Pit, his head cast downward, never bothered to stop and think about where he was going. He shoved his thoughts and feelings aside and allowed his feet to carry him wherever they were going.

"Kid Icarus!" a voice yelled. '_No, not now...not now..._' He could not deal with anybody; he was mentally ill and possibly dangerous. Not bothering to look and see where the voice came from, Pit took several sharp turns into the darker alleyways of Angel Land.

Was that the sound of flapping wings? Was that shadow that traveled over him cast from a flying angel above? Pit ran faster. Somewhere...there had to be somewhere…somewhere…

--

The slamming of the walls that posed as doorways woke Pit from his dazed state. He looked up from the cold marble floor he was sitting on and blinked his eyes. Where was he? Pit did not know. He shook his head and tried to remember what had been happening the last five minutes.

It was all so hard to remember, as if a fog had entered his mind. _'Focus. think!'_ He had been running, and then…then… The clouds of the fog licked at his memories. Anger started to gush up inside Pit again, but this time it wasn't to any extreme level. Letting out a small but agitated sigh, Pit got up and took in his surroundings.

The first thing that Pit noticed was that the room was dark. No light seemed to seep through the room. As Pit waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark, he noticed something else. His ears pricked up as he listened to…

Nothing. There was no sound. None at all. He was alone. By himself...

"Yes!" Pit yelled in excitement. He jumped in the air and instantly relaxed, but as a result his adrenaline stopped pumping. He instantly fell to the ground in pain.

"Aaagh, ouch," he moaned. His wing felt like it was on fire, and as he traced two fingers up his leg he thought he felt a deep cut. "Ohhh…ow." Pit laid himself down on the ground. He could hear his every move echoing in the room. The sound resounded back and let him know that the room he was in was large indeed. Pit continued to lay on the floor. He closed his eyes and hoped for the pain to cease.

A soft humming noise came from the center of the room. He opened his eyes. It came from a well. A soft blue light emmited from that well now, too. The light chased away some of the darkness. The well it came from was deep. It stood in a slightly larger hole in the floor that surrounded it. Surrounding that hole was a chalk drawing of a twelve pointed star, one of the angel symbols of Foresight. Or was it just plain Sight? Pit couldn't remember; it had been awhile since he had been in school. Maybe it was a symbol for something else...Pit began second guessing himself. _'It doesn't matter,'_ he thought to himself. He forced the thought to be pushed aside. He looked around instead. The well seemed to be the only thing inside the room, other than a few columns in the back to hold the ceiling up, but they were far from the well. They almost touched the walls, and they were barely lit up by the light. The humming noise was soothing, as was the gentle light. In fact, the combination of the hum and the light created a sweet melody of tranquility. Pit became so engrossed in it that he forgot about his pains. He stood up and began walking towards the well.

As he got closer, he realized that the well was filled to the brim with water and that the water was the source of the soft blue light. It was such a pretty shade of blue, too. It reminded him of the baby-blue sky. Oh how nice it would be if he could fly with it! The water didn't resemble any water Pit had seen before. It was heavy enough to remain sitting in the well, but it appeared to be as light as the water in clouds, both in its appearance and its movements. As he neared it, the water started to spin in a slow circle. He felt almost hypnotised by the water. He moved closer. The water spun faster. Closer still, faster, closer, faster. Pit was close enough to see his reflection. The water was spinning at a furious state. It was a wonder that not one drop spilled out of the well. He clutched the ends of the well with his hands. He leaned closer to the well. His reflection stared back. He could see his blue eyes, his angular eyebrows, even his shaggy brown hair. Pit thought it had been too dark to show; his hair was on the darker side of brown and the only light in the room barely extended a few feet away from the well. His reflection stared back at him...and started to disappear! Pit's face literally started to fade away!

"Woah!" Pit exclaimed, jumping backwords. The water began to relax slightly. _Woah...Woah...Woah..._ Pit's cry echoed back at him. He took no notice as he had been checking his hands and his body to make sure that everything was still there. Pit let out a sigh of relief. Curious, but slightly reluctant, he leaned back over the well.

Things repeated themselves. The water began to spin faster and his reflection began disappearing. This time Pit did not jump back, though he felt disturbed by the sight. It is not easy for one to stare at their own fading reflection.

Just before his reflection disappeared completely, Pit thought he saw his reflected eyes brighten. Before he could confirm if this was true or not, his image was gone. The water began to slow down and become brighter. Instead of Pit's reflection, a new image began to appear. Pit's eyes widened in shock. The image was too faded at first for Pit to be able to determine what it was. Gradually though, it became clearer and more determinable.

A-an arena? Pit cocked his head. An arena was shown in the now still water. Four figures stood still within it. Pit could hear a voice, faint at first, counting down.

"Three...Two...One...Go!"

The figures burst into action and, quick as lightning, began to battle each other.

"Huh?" Pit asked himself. He blinked a few times. "Woah...all right."

There is something you should know about Pit. If you asked, Pit may sound old, ancient even, but in angel years he is the equivalent of a boy in his late teens/early twenties. As most boys that age love the thrill of things such as arenas it did not take long before Pit was whooping and cheering along with the battle.

"Ya! All right! Woo hoo!" he cheered. Pit was excited; finally something new! He had been taught about things such as this, but this arena battle was not exactly the same thing. Mainly he had been taught about arena battles from when Earth was new. Human males would enter the arena, usually garbed in nothing at all, and fight to the death. The audience loved it. They would cheer if a tiger tore out the male's heart and ate it. It sounded horrid and disgusting to Pit, but this battle was not the same. It was not a fight to the death at all, it was just a fight. In fact, the contestants were not even all human. Pit took particular interest in the strange-looking animal fighter. It had a head similar to a jackel's, though the fur that covered its body was blue and its ears were longer. The shape of its body was similar to a humans, but not exactly the same. At first Pit thought it was wearing a long black ribbon tied around its eyes (with two holes cut through it so that the creature could see) and vertically up its face covering part of the forehead and completely covering the nose. It also seemed to be tied with a four-loop knot in the back. The more Pit watched the less sure he became that this was just a ribbon and not part of the animal's body. The animal attacked with mysterious blue-black light that appeared mostly around its hands and sometimes around its entire body. It seemed really agile. It managed to leap impossibly heights, and yet it contained no wings. Pit immidiately was mesmorized by the way it could jump and flip in the air.

_'As if it were flying.'_

The creature was battling the three other beings. It seemed to be an 'every man for himself' type of thing. Two of the other beings were pink puffballs. One of them sang her enemies to sleep while the other swallowed them whole. Pit was frightened at first by the way the puffball took on the traits of the one it consumed because Pit thought he had eaten his opponents and morphed with them, but Pit breathed a sigh of relief when the consumed one appeared next to the puffball (with a slightly damaged and disgusted look.) The last creature was a human, a grotesquely obese man to be exact. Pit gained instant dislike for him.

The fat man was eliminated fast. A good amount of time passed until the next contestant was eliminated, this time it being the hungry puffball. Now only the singing one and the creature remained. Pit crossed his fingers and yelled for the creature to win. They thrashed back and forth. The creature threw a magic orb, but the puffball materialized a shield and hid within it. After the orb hit (causing no damage) she disarmed herself...only to find the creature running towards her at an alarming speed! She prepared to attack. Her arm swung, but just before it reached the very place the creature would have been it leaped! This unnexpected action caused her to lose balance. She attempted to swing upwards in her awkward position, but it used her head as a stepping block and leaped even higher. She fell to the ground and, expecting a blow, materialized another full-body shield. They had both taken severe damage throughout the fight. The creature charged up an attack in mid air. It striked downward, but if it wasn't swift enough she could strike him first. It was close...so close...

"What? No!" The arena in the well began to get smaller and smaller, but the image itself remained the same size. It was as if the thing creating the image was moving away at a fast pace. Pit's shoulders slumped. The image traveled inside a building near the arena. Pit could hear the cheers. Someone had won the fight. That means someone lost.

"Awe, go back! Please!" Pit begged the magic well. Either it was ignoring him or it could not hear him because it continued on its merry way until it reached a poster hanging on a stone wall inside the building. It enlarged the image of the poster until it was the only thing Pit could see in the well. Curious, Pit read it.

**ATTENTION ALL WARRIORS!**

**Are you considered a hero?**

**Are you experianced in the art of battle?**

Pit became interested. '_I am a hero. I am experianced.'_

**Do you believe that a video game could be created with YOU as the main character?**

Pit scrunched his eyebrows. What is a vid-eeh-oh game?

**Perhaps you are a mastermind of villianry, or maybe you just love the sport of battle! If so, we have a place for you! Come join the newly improved Super Smash Bros. Stadium! There you are free to fight and train as you please! This Friday there will be a free tour to welcome all newcomers. It starts at noon, don't be late!**

**If you are interested in joining, travel is simple! Just summon the Master Hand. ****If you are indeed worthy of competing, he will come. Further instructions will then be given.**

**The summoning will only be avaliable for a limited amount of time.**

When he finished reading he hopped up and down in excitement. _'YES! A new challenge!'_

He dropped his arms suddenly. _'Oh no, what about my duties? What would Palutena think of me? If it were anyone else...'_

Pit became aware suddenly of an increasing golden light from behind him. It was accompanied by an angelic ringing. His wings spread a few centimeters as he turned around.

His lungs felt as though they fell into his gut. Floating there, in all her majesty, was none other than Palutena herself.

Pit ran forward and kneeled down to her, folding his wings inwardly. While his head faced down, he noticed the deep gash on his leg. With a start, Pit remembered what had happened earlier. Pain once again exploded through his body.

"Aagh.." he grunted. He looked up at Palutena, wincing slightly. Paletuna nodded slightly at him. She did not seem to notice his injury. Mystically she held out her hand. A golden orb of light appeared. It bobbed a few times in the air, then spread out in the form of a bow.

He recognized that bow. It was the very bow that Palutena had created for Pit when he was trapped in the underworld. She had used the last of her strentgh to create and send it forth to him. Pit had loved the bow; its feel and its design was as if it had been designed especially for himself.

_'Well, technically, it had.'_

The bow stopped glowing gold and began glowing blue as Palutena invisibly fused the Arrow of Light (one of the three sacred treasures) within it. Pit was slightly shocked; now that the bow and arrow had been fused, they could not be seperated.

Was she giving him the bow? Could it be? It flew towards him. He he eagerly reached for it. Leather touched skin, and the bow once again was in the hands of its master. Pit closed his eyes to embrace the moment, but he quickly opened them again when he felt the wrist of his right arm become warm and his free hand clutch a cold object. There, on his wrist, were two golden rings, and there in his other hand... The mirror shield! Another sacred treasure!

The two glowing golden rings on his wrist were of key importance for operating his bow. You see, if someone were to challenge Pit, he or she might laugh at his pathetic weapon. Why is that? Though his bow is intricate and dazzling it has no string. It is a stringless bow. Not only that, but there are no loops or knicks to tie or hols a string onto the bow at all. On top of that, he has no arrows. No matter where you look you will not find a quiver hidden anywhere on Pit's body. So why would he battle someone with an unarmed bow?

Simple; it is not useless. In fact, it is not stringless, nor is it arrowless. When Pit aquires the itch to use his bow, he holds it as any archer would and reaches for where a nocked arrow would be. When he reaches, his arm is held out straight and the two golden rings fly off. The energy of these rings create a blue string made of light to form on the bow. The rings stay parrellel to each other about an arm's length apart, the closest ring to Pit being slightly farther from where he would grab the nocked arrow. The rings not only create the string, but they also create the arrow. Right before Pit's eyes a blue arrow will appear hovering inside of the rings and stretching from one to the other. No mortal arrow could match the speed of this blue bullet.

The mirror shield had magical properties too. There was a button on the handle of the shield, and when Pit was finished with battle all he had to do was click the button and the shield would compact itself faster than you could blink an eye. All that would be left would be a small bar that Pit could easily stow inside his zoster. The shield was originally made so that the angel wielding it could fly without the danger of the mirror shield's weight to carry him or her down, but for Pit (owing to his defect wings) it was just an added bonus. The bow was incredibly light because it was originally made from the golden light of Palutena's magic.

As Pit stared in awe at the treasures, something trickled through his wings, as if water were being poured into them. The pain in his wing subsided, and he found he could move it freely without screeching in agony. In fact,both of his wings felt great! They felt lighter and stronger than ever before!

The Wings of Pegasus! The third sacred treasure had been fused with Pit. He would be able to fly faster, farther, and longer. Pit looked up at Palutena in wonder.

"I guided you here." She informed him. Her voice was soft and majesticly angelic, as was she. "You were in danger. At first I wasn't certain it would remain, but today it came too close. I took over your body with my magic and guided you here."

Pit was in awe. Palutena had been looking after him all this time? His face burned slightly, though when he thought back to this moment later on he believed it was more out of the idea that someone went out of their way to protect him rather than the fact that it was Palutena herself.

She gently guided her arm forward and pointed towards the exit. "I am permitting you to go where you wish. Follow your heart's desires."

Pit's heart began to race. _'Leave Angel Land? Had this feat ever been accomplished by another angel after the days of those such as Cupid and Aphrodite came to a end? Was this a trick?'_ Pit did not believe someone as caring as Palutena would do something like this to him. _'Maybe she is testing me. Maybe she is testing my loyalty? No, no she wouldn't have given me the Sacred Treasures. Unless...'_

Palutena, sensing his hesitation, smiled slightly and said, "That's an order."

Pit studied Palutena's face. He smiled when he realized she was serious. Nodding, he leapt to his feet and dashed as fast as he could to the stairs that led to a small empty platform next to the wall. He skipped two steps each as he rushed up the staircase. '_Ten steps left...six...three...'_

Pit jumped onto the platform and spun around. Looking at Palutena, he lifted both his arms (and smiled when he saw the two glowing bracelets). He had seen other angels do what he was about to attempt, but Pit had never dared to with the danger of his wings, but now his wings were stronger. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the automatic doors (which posed as the wall behind him) opened up. His every nerve tingled. Forcing his body to relax, Pit leaned backwords and fell down into the sky below.

The wind screamed in his ear. Pit maneuvered his body. His stomach was now facing downwards. He began to spread his wings. For a chillly moment he thought his wings would not withstand the force of the drop, but immidiatly they stiffened and slowed his fall to a relaxing glide. Clutching his bow tightly in his hand, Pit rocked back and forth. Testing his wings, he did a few spins in the air, then traveled to the clouds below and farther still.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4 The Princess Diaries

_Hello again my eager readers! I've fixed a few mistakes here and there (for instance, I was accidentaly writing 'Palusema' instead of 'Paletuna,' then after fixing that I realized it was really 'Palutena...' Woopsies! I've fixed a whole bunch of grammatical errors also. In case you are wondering why this chapter takes place just before the last one, well I'll explain. There are a few reasons. For one thing, this is a chapter with Peach in it. I wanted to return to Pit, and I wanted to stat a new chapter. I couldn't do that if I was still on Peach, or at least I wouldn't have been satisfied. Reason number two is that I specifically wanted this chapter to be after the last chapter. It just seeems to fit that way. There is a third reason, and if you are observant you may find out why! It will become more obvious in the next chapter. Well, enjoy! Farewell! Shalom! _

_...Just keep reading. _

_Oh, and on a further note, the reason this chapter took so long to get posted was because I couldn't seem to get it written correctly. I still don't know if it is!_

_Also, I changed the last few paragraphs of chapter three, the ones describing the mirror shield and the two golden rings. They're kind of important, so it'd be nice if you read it!_

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY...**

Two figures walked together towards a large castle, each one holding an object. The brilliant sunlight complimented the lady's beautiful golden hair as it lay upon her shoulders and down her back. The lady walked at an average pace, while her small companion struggled slightly to keep up. It was such a fine day that the lady had forgotten she was walking up to her castle in order to stop a rude invader. That is, until...

"Why do you still have the tennis raquet?" a voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Peach asked, snapping out of her dreamy state. Slowly reality began to set in on her, and she remembered what had been happening in the past few hours.

"You still have your tennis raquet with you. How come?" Denmark asked her. Peach looked down. Sure enough, she was still clutching her pink raquet. She hadn't even realized it until now.

"Oh, I didn't notice I still had it," she said. "Maybe it will come in handy."

"Who's Wargyo?" Denmark asked another question.

"Who?"

"Wargyo. Or Warty-oh...umm..." Denmark squinted his eyes as he tried to remember.

"Wario," Peach corrected him.

"Oh," Denmark said. "Is he related to Mario?"

"You know who Mario is?" Peach asked, curious.

"Of course! Duh! Who doesn't? He's like, famous, you know." Denmark seemed a little irritated at Peach's question.

"Oh, I apologize. You said you were new to my castle, and you do not sound like you come from around here. Mario hasn't visited in awhile so I assumed you had never seen him before," Peach's beautiful high voice informed, but with a hint of sorrow.

"Oh, umm, don't worry 'bout it. It's just I hear the other toads talk about him all the time. Why hasn't he been visiting?" Denmark asked.

"He's just been busy. I'm not really sure..." Denmark could tell that she did not wish to continue on in the conversation. An awkward silence followed.

"So umm about this Wario," Denmark asked again, trying to strike up a new conversation. "Who is he, exactly?"

"He's Mario's cousin," Peach began, "One could call him evil, I suppose. I do not believe that he's evil, just greedy. He needs a lesson on manners too. One on personal hygiene wouldn't hurt either."

"Sooo why do the toads hate him so much?"

Peach looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by 'the toads?' What about you?"

"Me? Well...umm..you see I don't really know him, you know? I-it's just that I don't...I've never met him." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed. "I'm not really accepted in the castle. I'm still new, and I have yet to prove my worth."

"Ah," Peach said, understanding. "Don't feel bad. I understand."

"How could someone like you possibly understand the pressure?" Denmark asked, slumping his shoulders.

Peach smiled lightly. "Do you really think that I was just accepted as princess?" He looked up at her, questions residing in his eyes. She smiled even broader. "The population of the Mushroom Kingdom generally do not welcome change. Most of the population are toads, naturally suspicious beings who are, if I may say, a little cowardly." Her smile dropped a little. "Nothing personal meant to you. After all, I have seen quite a few brave toads fight to keep the castle in order."

"Oh none taken!" Denmark excalimed. In fact, he seemed to find what Peach had said a little humorous. Peach shook her head. She just couldn't get this toad. He soon went back to his brooding mood again. Peach examined him. Though it was a little insensitive, Peach felt that he was taking it too hard. All of his motions were overexaggerated. Perhaps this was how toads normally acted in distress? Peach wasn't too familier with this, for the only times they had been in distress were the times when she had been captured.

"How did you get the toads to accept you?" Denmark asked. Peach opened her mouth but Denmark cut her off. "No, sorry, that was a stupid question. You are kind, thoughtful, and you know how to run a good kingdom. They probably took one look at you and welcomed you with open arms. You are intelligent and bubbly, though a little ditzy too. Are you ever in distress? Even that bit about Mario doesn't have you half as tazed as you should be."

Peach's eyes were wide. No one had ever spoken to her the way Denmark had. It was amazing. He spoke with no regrets and with pure honesty. This made Peach become even more confused, which was saying an awful lot. She was also beginning to become slightly uncomfortable. She didn't let it get to her though, and instead she put on a smile. Instantly she began to feel better.

"I do not feel bad about Mario because I know he would never do something to harm me," she said. "And in the unlikely case that I DO get captured, he'll be right here in minutes searching for me. Besides," she said, her bright and cheerful mood returning as she realized she was speaking the truth, "he's visiting today."

"Oh."

By now they had reached the castle. Peach gazed up at the familier red roof and stone walls, as well as the stain glass window portraying herself to scale a floor above the front door. They walked inside. Toads were running ragged around the castle. A few of them noticed Peach and rushed towards her. She held up a hand in her normal princessy manner.

"I am aware of the situation. Would you be so kind as to tell me where Wario is?"

"The kitchen! It's horrible! You must go at once!"

Peach nodded, though she could barely hear over the noise. She looked down at Denmark. He hardly seemed to notice the ruckus around him; he was obsorbed at the detailed paintings held in the entrance room they were standing in. Peach cocked her head slightly. The high ceiling and the walls were painted a baby-blue with various white fluffy clouds spotted around it. There was a bright sun in the center of the ceiling. On the center of the floor was a geometric sun sitting in the center of a circle. The rest of the floor was white. A few steps away from the circle was a red velvet staircase that led to an inner balcony directly in front of Peach, with another red-velvet floor. On the left side of the staircase there were two doors, the inner door dark and wooden and the outer door light brown. The right side held a mirror image. On both the left and right walls there was a small three-step staircase that led to a small stone balcony about a foot higher than ground level, and on top of that balcony was another door. There was a door for the left wall and one door for the right. It was all very pretty, to be sure, but this was no time to examine it. Denmark could gaze at it any other time of the day.

After informing the toads to allow her to pass freely into the kitchen below, Peach grabbed Denmark's hand. Ignoring his, "huh?" Peach walked in a fast manner towards the brown wooden doors. She opened one, which led to another room. This room was filled with red velvet too. Peach often used this room to reach the courtyard in the back, but today she turned and walked down the stairs just to her right to reach the basement. It became eerily quiet within the dark stone walls, and Denmark was creeped out.

"Where are we going?" Denmark asked, coming out of his dazed state.

"The kitchens," Peach informed, opening more doorways. "I do hope I can clean up this mess before Mario-" she stopped and opened a door, avoiding more frantic toads as they ran past her into the room ahead. Denmark peeked from behind her and stared into the room.

It was, indeed, a mess. Pans and broken dishes scattered everywhere. There seemed to be hundreds of toads swarming around, every one of them yelling and worrying. A particular large crowd of them was crowding a large smelly man with a squiggly mustache that covered his large red nose. The man was grossly overweight. He was wearing a yellow shirt and purple pants and overalls that barely managed to hold in his girth, as well as a yellow hat with a purple 'W' emblem on it and green elf-like shoes. He was laughing tauntingly at the toads while eating entire portions of food in one bite. His face was littered with crumbs and smeared frosting. Every now and then he grabbed a few toads attempting to climb up his body and threw them across the room by their mushroom caps.

It was all very sickening to Denmark, but Peach once again seemed unaffected. She simply stomped her foot, huffed, and began to walk towards the scene.

"Wario!" Peach yelled. The room went dead silent. Wario froze, a carrot cake half stuffed in his mouth. He slowly looked up at the angry princess making her way towards him.

"Uh-oh." He said in a scratchy low voice. An angry princess in a short dress designed for moving around quickly and armed with a tennis raquet while stomping towards you is a very intimidating site indeed. Many of the toads even cowered in fear.

"I'm supposed to have this place cleaned up in time and operating for Mario when he arrives, which by the way should within the hour. _You_ in the meantime think it is fine and dandy," Denmark snickered a bit at this funny line, "to _barge_ into my castle and trash it! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen Mario? Do you?" During these last few lines Wario had began to back away as Peach approached. Unfortunately for him, a wall was located directly behind where he had been standing. As a result, Wario had held his hands out on the wall as Peach came closer and closer, and as she _hmphed_ her last word they stood in a position where Peach (steam practically fuming from her ears) had leaned in close to Wario with her nose nearly touching his, resembling a hunter and her quarry.

"Ugh...aae...errgh..." Wario struggled to find words. He clearly had not been expecting Peach to act in this manner.

"Well? Do you know what I have to do now?" Wario shook his head frantically. Peach continued, "_You,_" she jabbed his nose with her finger, "are going to clean _this_," she took a step back and gestured to the entire kitchen in all of its messiness, "or _else_."

Denmark conveyed the scene. The furious princess and scared villian were standing there by the wall. The toads had all formed one crowd and were watching the action silently, but from a distance. Denmark tried to figure out what he should do about the situation, but Peach seemed to have it all under control.

"Waaaa!" Wario exclaimed, seeing the giant mess he now had to clean.

"WELL?" Peach asked threatingly. Wario nodded, his heading bobbing up and down faster than Denmark though possible. Peach narrowed her eyes.

"Good!" she backed up and walked towards Denmark as bubbly as he had ever seen. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor as she practically skipped out the door. Then she stopped and turned around, and in the sweetest, most cutest voice she could muster, said, "The cleaning appliances are in the closet to your left!" And with that she left.

--

There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Peach's voice rang out. Denmark timidly entered. "There you are! I haven't seen you since naughty Wario's incident." She waved a finger in the air teasingly. Denmark shook his head in amazement. How could she be this cheerful?

After Peach had scolded Wario, she had walked out of the room and disappeared. Of course, she hadn't actually vanished, but with most of the toads in one area and with all the arrangements that needed to be planned for Mario's arrival it was easy for Peach to slip away. Denmark had tried to follow her, but he soon became lost among the many rooms in the castle. This was all contempt for him though, as it gave him a chance to explore the many different areas. Peach seemed to enjoy art, for she had many portraits hanging around. She even had rooms that seemed to be built entirely for displaying them! It was amazing, but as Denmark wasn't a man of decorative art he soon became bored of it. It was then that he started asking around as to where Peach's location might be (a few times recieving crafty looks). A dozen-and-a-half informative toads later he found himself staring up at an intricately designed door with Peach's name engraved in cursive writing on it. How Denmark managed to miss this door during his half-an-hour search he never knew.

Peach's room wasn't what Denmark had expected. When he entered he thought he would have seen a giant room with extreme princessy decorations, for instance perhaps a few tapestries on the walls, expensive plush furniture, maybe even a chandelier. What Peach's room really resembled was someplace Denmark would expect an average teenager to live in. For starters, there were three major things that stood out in the room. Of these four items two of them were fit for royalty. The first was a portrait that hung on the wall. It presented a picture of Mario surrounded by a gold-colored frame with just a simple design of interwoven strands. The frame seemed to fit the wallpaper, which was white on the top and had a pink coloured pattern on the bottom. The second item was a matching large oval shaped mirror with the same designed frame surrounding it.

The rest of Peach's room was simple. There was a pink soft carpet, a mahagony nightstand that held the mirror (with a matching mahagony chair), a few average knick-knacks held on the stand, a queen-sized bed with pink blankets and white pillows, and a pink lab-top (opened up) on top of the nightstand. In the corner there was a door that (Denmark guessed) led to a closet.

However, there was something amazing in the room, and Denmark couldn't help but stare. The farthest wall from where Denmark stood was almost entirely a large window. This window faced East, allowing Peach to rise early in the morning and be unbothered by the sun's rays in the evening. There was a small balcony on the outside on the window, but Denmark assumed it was just there for show because there seemed to be no entrance to the outside. The window held a fabulous spectacle that nearly gave someone view of the entire front courtyard. He could see the pond that leaked into a small river that formed the surrounding moat. He could see the trees and the hills. It was stunning.

"Like it?" Peach asked. Denmark nodded, speechless. "It's very important to me; not only does it give a wonderful view of the outside, it also allows this princess to see her visitors before they see me."

"I...I love it." Denmark managed to mutter. "Where I used to live, there was a huge window in my room, too."

"Really? Where did you live?"

"Of course it wasn't as amazing as yours is. I thought it was wonderful though. It gave me full view of a surrounding forest. Mine was bigger, but that was only because my room was large and served as not only my bedroom but also my kitchen, living room," he shrugged, "even my bathroom."

"Oh...umm...wow," Peach said, a little lost for words. "So which forest was it? What did it look like?"

"It was wonderful for it's location. The room was in the highest room of the castle, so my view went pretty far. However, it was always night where I came from. The moon was always in the sky. At that point in time though, I was a different person. I welcomed darkness."

"Oh. You lived in a castle?" Peach asked.

"Well, yes, but it wasn't MY castle, all though I often thought of it as my own. It had been abandoned for many years and a colony of boos had inabited it. I avoided them as best I could till I found the room on top of the castle. For whatever reason the boos refused to explore that particular room. I figured it was because that room was slightly hidden. I actually found it by accident."

"Oh wow, how come your family didn't take you in?"

"What?" Denmark furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your family. Why didn't you stay with them? How come you were forced to take shelter in an abandoned castle?"

"My family? Uhh..." Denmark seemed uncomfortable, so Peach decided to change the subject.

"Hmm...you know, there are many secrets in my castle too. If I ever needed to, I could easily escape the grasp of an intruder." she said, smiling.

Denmark gazed at her strangely. "So then why do you always get captured?"

Peach blinked a few times. Why did she always get captured? She honestly didn't know; she had never thought about it before.

"Well?" Denmark asked while smirking.

Peach stared at him without an answer. Their body language created a sort of conversation without words, and on impulse they both sat down on her bed and stared out of the majestic window.

Denmark used the time to study her room. Peach had been using her spare time to change back into her usual wardrobe because, as she puts it, "A princess must rule her kingdom in proper attire!" She had turned on her computer and was instant messaging Daisy, princess of Mushroom Kingdom's neighbor Sarasaland, when Denmark had knocked. Denmark noticed suddenly that she had grabbed a long pink bag. Studying it further, he saw that she had placed inside it her tennis raquet and a golf driver.

After a few minutes, Peach broke the silence. "Hey Denmark, don't you have a job to do? Aren't you supposed to be learning the many different trades from my attendants?"

"Me?" Denmark asked, jumping at pointing his finger at himself, "Uhh, well umm...that's a good point, I suppose..."

"Do you do this often?" she asked.

"Well, uhh..."

"Because maybe that's why you haven't been accepted yet. You should be more dedicated to your duties."

"Well, you see...uhhh...hey! Look!" Denmark jumped up and pointed out the window.

"What is it? Oh no!" Peach yelled. It was Wario, that troublemaker. He had managed to escape somehow. He was currently riding a yellow motorcycle out the front doors and around the castle grounds. Many toads were chasing after him. Denmark watched them leap at Wario, most of the failing to reach him. The few that did were sent on a wild ride as Wario twisted and turned in an attempt to fling them off. It reminded Denmark of a bull ride.

Peach's door was pounded on. "YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR MAJESTY! PRINCESS TOADSTOOL! PLEASE OPEN THIS INSTANT!" a toad yelled from behind. Peach hurringly rushed over and flung the door open to reveal one of the chefs, frying pan still in hand, on the other side.

"PRINCESS! IT'S-"

"I know I know! I'm on it!" Peach interrupted. Her mind was acting faster than she could comprehend, and as a result she grabbed both Denmark and the frying pan and ran out of her room. The castle was wrecked. Dirt and broken items scattered around everywhere, and a line of black tire tracks snaked around the floor (and even partially on the wall).

"You have my stuff?" Peach asked Denmark.

"Huh..gasp...yes," he said, holding her bag.

"Good." Denmark's body bobbed up and down as Peach ran. She was holding him by the hand, and as a result of the speed she was traveling and the light weight of his body he was flying in the air behind Peach, metaphorically. While Denmark heaved and gasped from the pressure, Peach remained calm, breathing easy and focusing on her destination.

"How..are...we...going...to...(inhales)...catch...him...?" Denmark asked, speaking each time his body bobbed upwards.

"I'm getting my mach." Peach said.

"O...K...what?" Denmark shook his head, wondering if he misheard her. Surely the princess didn't just say she owned a mach bike...right?

Wrong. Within seconds Peach had dragged Denmark into a room he hadn't yet seen. It seemed to be a garage of sorts, and it held many strange karts and vehicles (all of them pink). Peach handed Denmark the frying pan and grabbed a remote on one of the karts, conjured a set of keys into the same hand from seemingly nowhere (they were also on the table, Denmark didn't notice), and ran and hopped into a motorbike Denmark hadn't noticed among all the rubble, all at the same time and within a few seconds.

Denmark was flabbergasted at her speed.

The bike was made for one, but was wide enough for two (ok, well, wide enough for Denmark to fit slightly smug in the back while Peach drove in the front.) It was painted light pink on the top and dark pink on the bottom with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern two squares tall seperating the two shades of pink. In the center of the two-square-tall contious line there were two white circles, one on each side of the bike. In the center of the circle was a golden crown.

"Come on...come on..." Peach urged the garage door to open. Her fingers were mashing the 'open' button on the remote. "Yes!" She exclaimed as the garage door began it's rise. She thrust one of the many keys on her keychain (how she knew which one to use Denmark didn't know) and turned it, causing the engine to roar to life.

"Get ready Denmark," she said over the loud hum. When the door was almost high enough for Peach to drive outside she revved the engine.

"...NOW!" Peach practically broke the gas pedal as her foot came slamming down. The mach lurched forward, throwing Denmark backwords. He held on for dear life.

"WOO HOO!" Peach whooped as her mach sped onto the courtyard at a ridiculous speed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" Denmark screamed.

Ahead of the two in the courtyard was Wario, still speeding around. Apparently he couldn't get any of the toads off long enough before another toad hopped on. Denmark could see his irritation in the way he controled his motorcycle.

"Thanks guys!" Peach yelled to the toads as she sped towards him. Many of them stopped and cheered when they heard Peach and her roaring mach. Denmark said nothing and concentrated on not being thrown off or injured.

"Heh?" Wario sounded, looking over his shoulder. "Uhhh ohhh...aaaagh!" he yelled. Suddenly his bike jutted to the side and he followed a direct path of his own. He ignored the toads clinging on behind him.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Peach yelled at him.

"Ya right peachy butt!" Wario taunted as a few toads lost their remaining strength and fell off. He laughed at his own joke, "Ha! I'm brilliant! Peachy butt! Peachy butt!" Peach swerved around the toads and continued on.

"DID THAT SHRIVELED SHROOM JUST CALL HER ROYAL HIGHNESS 'PEACHY BUTT?'" a voice yelled. Denmark managed to turn his head and look at the source of the voice. What he found was an elderly toad with a walking stick and a brown mushroom cap straggling out of the castle.

"What the...PRINCESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the brown capped toad yelled.

Peach giggled. "I've got this handled Toadsworth!" She yelled, though by now they might have been too far away from the front doors for him to hear her.

"Handled? Just _try_ and catch me!" Wario yelled to her as even more toads fell off. Peach avoided them then sped up even further.

"Watch out! Don't crash! Slow down! Don't kill us! Speed up! Do something!" Denmark yelled. Peach ignored him and focused on trying to catch Wario. This proved difficult as he suddenly crashed through some hedges, causing a big gaping hole, and disappeared. Denmark looked ahead. They were headed towards a tall maze made entirely of tall hedges.

"Do you have _any_ respect for my castle?" Peach yelled to Wario as she turned into the maze. Wario was still ahead, but only just. He turned a corner, Peach followed. He turned another corner. Peach followed suit.

"You can't escape Wario!" Peach yelled to him. Wario had clearly figured that out for his face was turning red and he was sweating up a storm.

"Ugh...umm..." They turned another corner. Peach was close enough to reach out and touch his bike now. "Uggh...follow this!" Wario grabbed the remaining toad and threw him at their bike.

"Wooah!" Peach exclaimed. She caused her mach to do a sort of swerve/spin as if it was trying to dance, unfortunately slowing them down. Denmark held out the frying pan and tried to catch the toad with it.

"What are you doing?!" Peach yelled to him as she pushed the frying pan out of the way and grabbed the soaring toad just in time. She threw him in the back with Denmark and returned to her chase. "He could have gotten hurt!" she yelled to him. Denmark apologized quietly and stuffed the pan into the bag, still scared stiff. The other toad seemed unconcious, but when Denmark looked at him he could tell that the toad was just paralized in fear (not that Denmark could blame him; you'd be scared too if someone had just grabbed you with little effort on a speeding vehicle and threw you towards the vehicle that had been chasing his.)

Wario turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Peach could hear him laughing. She turned the same corner to see him speeding further ahead then when they had started the chase. He laughed and looked back at her. "Peachy butt! Peachy butt!" he taunted. "Peachy bu-...aaaaagh!" he yelled as he turned back around to face the front. There was a flash of blue light and a sea of blue electric streaks, then nothing. Wario had literally disappeared!

"What the flip? AAAAAAAAAAGH WATCH OUT!!" Denmark yelled; up ahead of them was a dead end, and if Peach didn't stop now they would crash.

"Hmm? Oh ya, I forgot about that..." Peach said. her mind suddenly registered what was happening. "Woooah!" Her foot reached for the breaks, but before they got there the mach hit a large rock. It lurched forward. Peach had instinctively grabbed for Denmark as a mother would grab for her child. When the mach lurched Peach was thrust into the air and thrown quite a few feet while holding onto Denmark. The toad had slammed into the pink-tinted glass screen that Peach had been looking through. Denmark thought he saw blood for a moment, then he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Peach and Denmark yelled as they flew through the air. The end of the hedge came closer. "AAAAAGH!" They were going to crash! There was no escaping it!

**CRACK! CRACKLE HUM CRRACKKK BAM BOOM!**

There was a flash of blue, along with a sea of electric streaks. The toad that had been thrown from Wario sat up, doozy. He teasted blood in his mouth as his toungue traveled across a row of teeth. He stood up, then fell again. After a few seconds he tried again and found he could stand if he didn't move too much.

"Ohhh..."

He looked ahead to where Peach and her friend had crashed. There were no signs of damage anywhere. Confused, the toad looked around. He became frantic and began to rush towards the scene, but he fell again in dizziness. Once more he stood, and once more he looked. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. This just didn't make sense. He must be dreaming, but the pain of his injuries felt too real.

In fact he wasn't dreaming; what he was seeing was quite true. For you see, Peach and Denmark hadn't crashed into the wall of bushes. They hadn't landed on the ground or been thrown over the hedge. No, the reason that there was no sign of any of them was quite simple; they had vanished. Peach and Denmark had disappeared.

End of Chapter Four.

* * *

_Note: This was a LONG chapter compared to my other chapters. I hope it was worth it! Please give me feedback! I love reviews!_


End file.
